


太芥（试验）

by jiangwanao



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangwanao/pseuds/jiangwanao
Summary: 简介嘛……莫得雨女无瓜！





	太芥（试验）

**Author's Note:**

> 是测试呀~打扰了！不好意思！！

啊  
我来了我来了  
我终于来了  
无比快乐的扑进自由的海洋~  
终于不用怕各种屏蔽了  
耶✌

 

并没有正文w

既然看到这里了  
那  
祝你在一小时内会收到一个好消息~♡

 

嘿嘿  
mua

 

真开心


End file.
